


Fashionable

by Aemtha



Series: One piece drabbles/imagines [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brother! ASL, Reader-Insert, Sister! Reader, because Reader has the only sense of style amongst them, so ASL is depending on Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: For some reason, Ace, Sabo and Luffy are always fashionable.And (Y/n)'s pissed because they don't give her back her clothes.





	Fashionable

"This is the one." (y/n) said as she pulled a large box from under her study desk. "I hope it helps you." She stood up and stepped aside to show it to her friend.

"I'm sure it will." Law placed a hand to pat in on her shoulder with a ghost of a smile. "Thank you, for everything."

She winked and poked her tongue out. "That's what I'm here for! I'm glad you realized that you can put your trust in me."

"Well, you are Luffy's sister... I had my doubts." He muttered underneath his breath, but it didn't miss (Y/n)'s sense of hearing.

"Yeah... he's something, but he exceeds past your expectations in different levels." She shrugged with a smile. "I think it runs within this bond."

"(Y/n)!!!"

Suddenly, the door to her room was swung upon by an overly enthusiastic blond. A grin on his face as he galloped towards them. "I just found a store on sale."

(Y/n) smirked as she shook her head, bringing her attention back at Law. She smacked his back and his eyes slightly widened at how strong her hand hit him. "I think I need to be somewhere. Come on, I'll send you off."

~~~

"Luffy, do you have an unlimited supply of that red shirt or do you never change your clothes?" Robin queried out of curiosity as she stirred her cup of tea.

"Shishishi." Luffy chuckled as he waved a hand to dismiss the current choices. "You're not paying attention, Robin! I only use this shirt every holiday."

"I can't believe that a simple outfit can brush past Robin's mind." Nami slightly gasped.

"Give her a break, Nami. She's smart, but she doesn't need to catch every small detail." Usopp said.

"Oi." Zoro called the attention of all his friends, a finger jutted out and pressed against the glass that separated the outside from the inside of the cafe. "Isn't that your brother?"

Luffy's eyes squinted as they all watched the man cross the street in a hurried manner. Ace shifted into a sprint, his head turned to his sides to check behind him. And his head turned to look at the cafe, immediately seeing familiar faces. He skidded to a stop and pressed his whole body against the glass. Nami and the others simply leaned away from the man. Ace knocked a fist against the surface and shouted. Luffy leaned closer to try and understand what his older brother is telling him.

"Run!! Luffy! She's here!"

"She?" Luffy repeated and tilted his head. "Who's 'she'?"

Before Ace could enlighten him, his head whipped to the side. His face went pale and he pushed off of the glass, suddenly running away the opposite direction of where he turned his head.

"Ace!!!"

An electrifying fear ran through Luffy's nerves as he clearly heard the call of his older brother's name. And to his horror, the one who yelled out slightly paused in his chase to glance at them.

And like Ace, the color on his face dried out. "Agh!" The person pointed towards Luffy and his friends felt the urge to be guilty for the terror that is about to come for him. "Luffy!"

~~

So that's how the day went. Luffy's group were kicked out of the cafe because of the ruckus the woman made.

"I'm so so sorry that you were banned from that cafe." (Y/n) sighed as she brought down the final cup that was coffee, pushing it towards Sanji.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as you serve!" The blond sighed dreamily.

(Y/n) chuckled at his flirty behavior before she noticed that Nami was openly staring at her shirt. "Na-chan, you seem invested with the awesomeness of my clothing." She stated with a tilt of head after. "Is there something wrong?"

"I think I saw that shirt somewhere." She stated as everyone now stared at the black shirt with red letters.

These letters formed into three words. These three letters were stacked, each one below is bigger than the first.

eat  
meat  
repeat

(Y/n) held her shirt and silently stared at it. Her eyes glancing to the Straw Hat brother that was laughing. "Most likely because Luffy must have worn this."

"You wear girl clothes?" Zoro deadpanned.

"I wear her clothes." Luffy laughed. "But, I'm not the only one~~"

"So even Ace and Sabo borrow clothes from you?" Nami asked.

(Y/n) plopped down on a chair next to Luffy's with a sigh. "Yes. They borrow from me. And when they borrow, the clothes are either still in the good shape I let them have for the day, or they are tattered and impossible for salvation, or they get lost and these idiots have the audacity to continue with this habit."

"And you were punishing them?" Usopp shuddered. "If clothes pissed you off, then what of something much worser had gotten you into the most terrible of tantrums... yes, monster... scary..."

(Y/n) waved her hand as if slightly dismissing Usopp's idea. "Nothing major, rather I just give them a good beating. Then I would have them repay me with their own shirts. Besides, they're the ones who give me money and bring me to stores that are on sale. They depend on my fashion taste. So it's a win-win." She winked at all who stared at her as they listened.

"Please buy me clothes as well~~"

"No."


End file.
